


Jolly Sailor Bold

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote a little concept fic for a piece of fanart on Tumblr (by agent-jaselin), featuring Hiero as a man-eating mermaid from POTC 4 and Ives as a stranded sailor who is really into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly Sailor Bold

Hiero tracked the dark man across the beach, watching his staggering movements as he approached the shore. She’d seen him swim ashore too late to reach him and he’d stood on the sand watching the ship, the one that had abandoned him, sailing into the distance. He was injured, weak. Hiero usually preferred her food to struggle before she overcame it, but she was hungry now. She and her sisters had not seen a sailor in many days and she was beginning to feel the pangs of hunger draining at her energy.

She waited until the man was close enough to reach, standing on a wide, flat boulder before she longed for him. There was a moment of utter confusion as she was wrenched from the surf and slammed into the hard, sunbaked surface of the rock. Needle-like points of stone dug into her bare back as she panted up at the man, the strange, ragged man above her. She could smell it now, could see it in his eyes where they’d been too shadowed before. There was something off about this man, this creature. He was as much of a monster as any human would call she herself. He was dangerous.

She struggled, thrashed and pushed and wrenched at her wrists held firmly in his hands. He was as unmovable as the stone beneath her and she growled in fury as the man grinned down at her.

“You picked the wrong man to eat, little one,” he murmured as his eyes flicked over her curiously.

She flipped her tail up in one last burst of defiance before falling back, exhausted. She was weakened, half-starved and weary. The sun was beating down on her, throwing shadows over the angular face close to hers and she found herself feeling too warm, her skin tight and painful. Something shifted around her tail, something changed and she gasped, drawing the man’s attention down to where he knelt over her body and she found not her beautifully shimmering scales but she same dull, soft flesh that covered all humans. Both her and her captor’s attention seemed to have been caught by the small nest of hair below her navel, the same shade of yellow as that on her head. What a strange place for it.

“Well, that’s interesting.”

She cast her eyes back up at him, the deep darkness trapped in a man’s body, and was truly afraid.


End file.
